Harry Potter and A New Beginning
by Taurus1993
Summary: I'm trying to edit this at the moment. I've been reading over it and have found that some of it doesn't make sense. I'm sorry to those who do enjoy it but that might take a while because im nearing the middle of year 11, meaning a lot of school work.
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The beginning.

It was a warm night in Little Whining, especially in Privet drive. All of the occupants in that area were sound asleep, lying comfortably in their beds, all but one. Harry Potter of number four, Privet drive was thrashing around in his bed, his cover was on the floor as he had thrown it there from the heat, revealing his half naked body. His hair had now grown to shoulders length, resembling Bill's, and his muscles had fully formed from all of the working out he had done during those long days he stayed in his rooms. The only trace of childhood actually left in him was his 'mischief meter' as he had grown to call it.

"Gerrof of her……Let her go, it's me you want…..I'll kill you for that," He mumbled in his sleep between soft snores. He was dreaming of the final battle between Voldemort and himself. 'He killed her' is all that he could think about. The death eaters were surrounding him, trying to weaken him; but suddenly the dream changed. He was walking up a familiar set of stairs, they were the same ones from a dream he had, three years prior to this dream. A bone chilling voice cackled, "It's nearly time."  
"Time for what master?" a voice came from behind. It was familiar to Harry, yet he could not pin point whose it was. The bone chilling voice spoke again, "Time for what you ask, Draco, well it is time for our dear Mr. Potter to be vulnerable once more, for soon, the protection invoked around him 16 years ago, will cease to exist! And then, then you shall have your chance to prove just how loyal you are……"

Harry awoke with a start. Did he really just dream what he thought he dreamt, or was it just that, a dream? All of Harry's thought were put to the back of his head when he heard a tapping noise coming from the window. When he looked up he saw two owls. One was Hedwig and the other was the Daily Prophet owl. After he let them in and paid the daily prophet owl, he went to see what Hedwig had for him. She was carrying two letters, the first was from Ron:

Heya Harry,  
I'm just writing to you to tell you that everything is ready for you, for tomorrow, we'll be coming to get you at five. You'll be staying (unfortunately for me) in Ginny's room. All the others are taken up by Fleur and her family, you know, while the wedding is happening. Any way can't wait to see you soon.  
Your best mate,  
Ron

When Harry had read this his inside went all funny, "I'm staying in Ginny's room!" he whispered, while his cheeks went red. Harry had just started to day dream about Ginny, when he felt a sharp pain in his hand. "Oh, sorry Hed, forgot you where there." Harry said while taking off the second letter. His heart leapt again when he saw whose writing was on the envelope. The letter was stained with tears but Harry could still make out what it said:

Dear Harry,  
I have recently heard that we shall be sharing a room for the remainder of the summer. I am writing to you to firstly state the rules that you would do well to follow, and to secondly remind you of how much I love you.  
The rules are as follows:  
1. No peeking  
2. No eye goggling  
3. No talking about: Phlegm, Phlegm Jnr. Or Phlegm's family. &  
4. Ignore me unless you wish to take me back!!

I love you and I can't think of any reason why I don't want to be with you. If you don't take me back, I don't know what I might do. I am no longer a child, I can care for myself; and mostly I just want to be with you.

Harry through the letter aside, "How can she not get it? I can't take her back, no matter how much I love her. It's too dangerous!" He exclaimed.  
'Beep beep beep' Uncle Vernon's alarm had just gone off and Harry could here Dudley chucking a tantrum for being woken up at seven in the morning by the alarm. "You don't get it boy. Today's the day we finally get rid of him; today's a day to celebrate." Uncle Vernon Laughed "Hehe, today we shall be free of Harry!"

Harry got out of bed -now that everyone was awake there was no point in sleeping- and started packing for later that evening. It took Harry almost two hours to find all of his belongings that he had accumulated over the years. By the time he found it all and had packed it neatly into his trunk –He was amazed that it all fit! - Aunt Petunia was calling everyone down for breakfast. When Harry got down stairs, he noticed almost every food that he had ever encountered lay out in front of him; there were puddings and cakes with multiple layers of ice-cream. "What's all this for?" Harry asked when he got to the kitchen. "Well," Uncle Vernon replied, "We just thought it would be nice to send you off in the best way possible, just to say 'good ridden and never darken our doorstep again'" he cackled. After a wonderful breakfast -even though Dudley and Vernon had kept reminding Harry of his departure- Harry returned to his room, to finish the last of his daily work out before getting ready to finally leave the place that he had called somewhat of a home for the past 15 and a half years.

As five o'clock drew near, Harry heard the doorbell ring and his uncle call him downstairs. When Harry got down, he noticed two people he had missed very much; his two best friends, Hermione and Ron. "Hey guys, when Ron wrote saying that someone was coming to get me, I never thought that it would be you to!" Harry said.  
"Us three actually, Ginny's waiting for us outside" Hermione corrected him.  
"She's here? Let me talk to her." Harry Said while trying to get past his uncle.  
"Not right now, first we need to get out of here and back to my place," Ron spoke for the first time since they had arrived.  
"Yeah. Alright. Give me a minute to get my stuff." Harry yelled over his shoulder while running up the stairs. Harry return a few minutes later with all of his stuff, and with his working out gear sticking out of his trunk.


	2. Home Away From Home

A/N: I am not blackmailing for reviews. You don't have to review, nor do you have to like the story, but if you don't, constructive critisism would be a lot better (in my perspective) than outright telling me my story is crap. I'd like to make it better. I would really like to improve. Anyway, Here's yet another chapter :)

Chapter 2: Home away from home!

Once Harry had gotten out of the house he could hear his relatives cheering, even aunt petunia who had been quite for the whole day was dancing around the house. "Heya Harry, let me take that from you." Harry heard someone say; when Harry turned around he saw the most beautiful site ever. She was wearing a light blue, breezy, semi-see through dress. Her breasts were twice as large as they had been the last time Harry saw her. Her hair, now a dark brown, was flowing over her shoulders, with a few bits sticking out at odd ends. "Hey Ginny, you look….AMAZING!!" Harry said taking in her appearance bit by bit.  
"You don't look that bad yourself, been working out I see!" Ginny said pointing to his working out gear sticking out of the trunk.  
"Uhh yea a bit." Harry said ruffling his hair as he always did when embarrassed. "So, are we going or what??"  
"Yep! Give your trunk to Ginny, she'll take it to the house for you and we'll meet up there." Hermione said.  
After Harry had given Ginny the trunk – She, not being as strong as Harry, dropping it at once- she left with a loud 'POP!' and soon the trio followed suit.

When they arrived at the burrow, Harry still feeling a little squashed from having apparated there was pulled into a tight hug from Mrs. Weasley.  
"Oh Harry it's so good to see you. You look so skinny. And look your hair is worse than bill's let me cut it won't you…"  
"It's nice to see you to Mrs. Weasley," Harry said pulling out of her grip, "but please, just leave my hair as is, I like it like this and so does everyone else, right guys?"  
There was a mumble of yes that went through the room, the loudest one coming from Ginny.  
"Come on Harry, let's put your stuff in Ginny's room, I'll help you set up." Ron said.  
"Yea alright," Harry said already on his way to the stairs.  
"Oh no, you two aren't going anywhere until Harry's eaten something. He's too skinny as is. Now Harry what would you like to eat, soup? Chicken? Steak?" Mrs. Weasley interrupted them.  
"Umm… a small soup if I have to. I'm not really that hung…." Harry said, but Mrs. Weasley wasn't paying him the slightest bit of attention since she had just started to make onion soup.

When Harry had finished his soup –this had taken nearly an hour because Mrs. Weasley kept adding more when he wasn't looking- he, Ron and Ginny, who had insisted of coming since it was her room, left to go and unpack all of Harry's belongings.

During the time that Harry and Ron where unpacking, Ginny kept on saying, "don't put that there, it'll block the stereo," or, "Come on, I'm sure you can live without that for a few months, your muscles are good enough as is," and even, "Eww... that's disgusting, get it out of my room!!!"

"Ginny, shut the hell up!" Ron had finally said after snapping from all of the annoying comments Ginny was making, "If you don't like something then get out, cause your really starting to bug me!"  
Harry just laughed; he knew that he was an intruder on foreign land. "Guys stop fighting will you; I don't need all of this stuff out. I just need it for when we go back to Hogwarts."  
"Wait a minute, did you just say that where going back to Hogwarts. But I thought that last year you said you were never going back????" Ron and Ginny said looking puzzled.  
"Yea, I did. But I changed my mind; I'm going to go back… well if it opens that is!" Harry added.

"Dinner time, get your asses down here!!" They heard Mrs. Weasley call.  
When they got down stairs they saw a feast awaiting them. "Wow! Two feasts in one day…" Harry thought.  
"I'm sorry Harry but we had to move your birthday party forward one day because tomorrow we'll be too busy with the wedding preparations..." Bill said as he walked into the kitchen, "By the way, I like your hairstyle; it reminds makes you remind me of someone but I can't exactly say who."  
"He looks like you, you ding bat! It reminds you of the person who looks at you out of the mirror every morning!" Ginny replied.  
"Really, I would have never noticed?" Bill said looking puzzled.  
"O.K. before you two start arguing can we eat and celebrate??" Mr. Weasley interrupted.

The food was delicious as always, and by the time present opening came, Harry was half asleep from over eating.  
"Here you go Harry, I hope you like it!" It was now Ron's go to give Harry his present. It was a brand new cushion for his firebolt.  
"Thanks Ron, I love it." Harry answered.  
By the end of the night Harry had accumulated a whole lot of items, ranging from clothes to food and back to undies, but Ginny still hadn't given him her present.  
"I'm going up to bed," Ginny said jumping out of her seat, "I'll give you your present when you come to bed." Ginny added loud enough for only Harry to hear.  
"Yea I agree with Ginny, we got a big day tomorrow so I'm going to bed." Harry said quickly getting up to follow Ginny.  
Once Harry got upstairs he found Ginny in her bed fast asleep, but there was a small package at the bottom of the bed. Harry crept to pick it up, so not to wake Ginny. When he opened it he saw a beautiful, white dragon tooth earring with moonstones and ruby's encrusted in it. Under the earring, he found a small card:

Dear Harry,  
Happy Birthday, I was hoping that we would be together by now but since we're not I will give you this present hoping that it will help you remember me when we are apart. Please do not be upset, I saved up for this and do not wished to be paid even one quarter of it back, this is a present that shows my love for you, even if you wish not to return it.  
A love that shall last till my heart beats no more,  
Ginny.

After Harry had read this, he felt tears behind his eyes. "Did she really spend a lot of money on this earring?" He thought. He managed to fall asleep still thinking about how wonderful the gift and the thought had been.

Chapter 3: The wedding!!

The day before the wedding had gone very fast. Harry, Hermione, Ron and the twins had spent a great deal of time trying to de-gnome the backyard so that it would be suitable for the wedding, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had spent all day getting the food ready and making sure that there was enough for everyone and Fleur and Bill had made all of the last minute decisions, but Ginny was the only one who could not be found for the whole day.  
"She's probably just getting stuff ready for the wedding," Mr. Weasley kept on insisting. By the time everything had been finished and all the last minute guests invited and confirmed it was nearly midnight. Everyone had just sat down in the living room when Mrs. Weasley started to shout at them to go to bed.

"Up, Up, Now!" Harry heard coming from down stairs, looking at his watch and wondering why they were being woken up at 6 in the morning, "If you don't get up then the whole day will be ruined!" Just then Harry remembered that it was the day of the wedding, "Ginny, come on, get up, we need to get ready for later." He said, while trying to upturn the mattress to wake Ginny up.  
When he had finally managed to do so, Ginny woke with a start. "Hey what was that for?" She exclaimed getting off of the floor and fixing up her Pj's.  
"Well Mrs. Sleepy head, you weren't getting up so I had to kick you off the bed!" Harry joked.  
"That's it; I'm fed up with this! Get out and stay out. It was a mistake to agree to let you stay in my room during the summer!" Ginny screamed while trying to get Harry and all of his stuff out of the room.  
When she had finally managed to do so, she sank into her bed and started to cry. She only stopped for one minute so that she could turn on "Because you live" by Jesse McCartney:

Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a week of call  
I've been looking for an answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know.  
Because you live, and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl, my world has twice as many stars in the sky!  
It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again, because of you made it through in the storm  
What is life, what's the use, if you kill inside?  
I'm so glad I found an angel,  
Some one,  
Who was there when all my hopes fell!  
I wanna fly again in your eyes  
Because you live, and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl, my world has twice as many stars in the sky!  
Because you live, I live,  
Because u live, there's a reason why, I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give, what you've given me, always!  
Because you live, and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl, my world has twice as many stars in the sky!  
Because you live, and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl, my world has everything I need to survive  
Because you live, I live!  
I live!

"Ginny, can I come in?" a voice asked a few minutes later.  
"Sure, come on in Hermione." Ginny answered, straightening up and wiping away the tears that were coming down her face like a fountain.  
"Gin… are you O.K? Harry said that you kicked him out of your room while on the verge of tears."  
"Huh? Oh yeah, that. Listen Hermione, can you tell my mum that I won't be attending the ceremony; I just don't feel up to it right now. I'll come to the reception though; I just need a few hours alone…." Ginny replied.  
"Sure, anything else?" Hermione said already getting up to go to the door.  
"Yeah, tell Harry that he should come and get his stuff out of here soon!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

When Harry got down stairs, he told Hermione everything that had happened when he tried to wake Ginny up.  
"Well you shouldn't have upturned the bed, that was very in-sensitive. I'll go and talk to her now." Hermione exclaimed.  
"Thanks," Harry mumbled, "Hey Ron, do you think that I might be able to sleep in your room for a while?"  
"Sorry Harry, but Hermione's taken up all of the space left in there!" Ron answered, blushing, "But why do you need to stay in my room if you're staying in Ginny's?"  
"Well…ummm….." Harry was interrupted by Mr. Weasley saying that everyone had to get changed for the ceremony immediately.

When Harry got outside, he saw Bill standing at the gazebo that he had put up yesterday, Ron was standing next to him, seeing as he was Bill's best man. Harry gave Ron the thumbs up and sat down on the groom's side. Harry then looked around and saw that Ginny was no-where to be found, so he asked Hermione (she was wearing a light pink sleeveless dress that had roses around the rim and she wore a mini- tiara in her hair which was straightened.) –Who had just sat down behind him- where she was?  
"She's not coming till the reception," She answered, "and she asked me to tell you that you should go and get all of your stuff out of her room."  
"Alright I'll do that tonight," Harry replied, grouchily.

The ceremony went by fast, Fleur wore a white version of the dress Hermione was wearing except with more "puffed up bits" at the bottom. Harry was still worried about how much he had upset Ginny.  
"She'll b alright mate, she's just been a bit aggravated lately, I got no clue why though." Ron said when Harry expressed his concerns with him.  
"Yeah, I guess your right Ron, but…" Harry trailed off after he had just spotted Ginny come up to Bill and Fleur, "Guys I'll be right back." Harry added. Distracted by a tear stained Ginny Going up to the microphone, she was wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a sweat shirt.  
"Good afternoon all, I am going to be your DJ for today, and I would like to say my congratulations for the happy couple. The first song for the night is going to be 'why is love so hard to find' this is also the first song that the lucky couple will dance to as husband and wife, let's give then a round of applause while I get this song ready." Ginny finished her little intro, while Bill and Fleur got up and went to the dance floor:

Every day I look around, seems no-ones ever satisfied  
Could it be that underneath we've all got something to hide  
From the moment we arrive  
wanna fill the space inside  
We all have to feel alive  
If its love that keeps us breathing,  
Gives us something to believe in,  
Is it fear that makes us blind,  
Tell me why is love so hard to find,  
If we care so much about it and we can't go on without it,  
Let the mystery unwind  
Tell me why is love so hard to find  
All I know is that when you find it,  
Even earth can feel like you're in heaven  
Tell me now, and I can see; help is on to find that hidden treasure  
From the moment we arrive  
Wanna fill the space inside  
We all have to fill alive  
If its love that keeps us breathing,  
Gives us something to believe in,  
Is it fear that makes us blind,  
Tell me why is love so hard to find,  
If we care so much about it and we can't go on without it,  
Let the mystery unwind tell me why is love so hard to find  
Why is love so hard to find? Tell me why is love so hard to find!  
Why is love so hard to find? Tell me why is love so hard to find!  
Don't you know that I'm never going to give up till I find love,  
I'll be searching the whole world over till I find love  
Why is love so hard to find? Tell me why is love so hard to find!  
If its love that keeps us breathing,  
Gives us something to believe in,  
Is it fear that makes us blind,  
Tell me why is love so hard to find,  
If we care so much about it and we can't go on without it,  
Let the mystery unwind tell me why is love so hard to find  
If its love that keeps us breathing,  
Gives us something to believe in,  
Is it fear that makes us blind,  
Tell me why is love so hard to find,  
If we care so much about it and we can't go on without it,  
Let the mystery unwind tell me why is love so hard to find  
Why is it so hard, why is love; why is love?

While the song was playing, Harry went up to Ginny and started to talk to her, "Ginny are you ok?"  
"I'm fine Harry, now if you don't mind I have a wedding to DJ,"  
"Ginny you don't look fine to me, I'm sorry ok. Will you ever forgive me?"  
"Harry, not right now…. I'm busy and angry and just want to be alone!!" she added staring at him with hatred in her eyes.  
"o.k. I get it, I'm out of here!" Harry stated, nearly shouting, "I'll see you at Hogwarts, tell Hermione and Ron I said bye!" And with that Harry lets the stage and went into the Burrow to collect his stuff.

Mean while back at the wedding Ginny was still very mad at Harry, but missed him all the same, "Alright guys take your special someone and come and dance to these two tunes!"

"Hermione, umm… will you dance with me?" Ron asked, nervously.  
"Sure thing, I thought you'd never ask!!" Hermione replied.

The first was 'the best day of my life':

Woke up around a half past ten  
Can't believe that I'm late again  
Put down about a quarter caffeine to start my post and then  
I grabbed my jeans off the floor then hit the door  
Just the same old same  
It goes to show you never know when everything's about to change  
Just another day  
That started out like another  
Just another girl who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day  
That I  
Had the best day of my life  
Can't say exactly what it was  
She's not the usual type  
She wore a cowboy hat with a red bra and her boots  
And a Gwen Stefani smile  
Then she pulled out a pen  
And it surprised me when  
She wrote a number on my hand  
Then she was gone  
But from now on I'm going to be a different man  
Just another day that started out like another  
Just another girl who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day  
That I had the best day of my life  
I guess it goes to show  
You never know when everything's about to change  
Just another day that started out like another  
Just another girl who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day  
That I had the best day of my life  
Just another day that started out like another  
Just another girl who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day  
That I had the best day of my life  
Started out like any other  
I had the best day of my life  
The best day of my life!

And the second was 'why don't you kiss her?'

Were the best of friends and we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind  
Clearly something's changed as I'm lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head softly says:  
Why don't u kiss her?  
Why don't u tell her?  
Why don't u let her c the feelings that u hide  
Cause she'll never know if u never show the way u feel inside  
Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we could cross the line  
Every time she's near I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows, hold her close!  
Why don't u kiss her?  
Why don't u tell her?  
Why don't u let her c the feelings that u hide  
Cause she'll never know if u never show the way u feel inside  
What would she say?  
I wonder would she just turn away  
or would she promise me that she's here to stay, I keep asking myself  
Why don't u kiss her?  
Why don't u tell her?  
Why don't u let her c the feelings that u hide  
Cause she'll never know if u never show the way u feel inside  
Why don't u kiss her?

By the end of the second song, Ron and Hermione were so intertwined in each other that if you walked past you would have sworn that it was just one over sized person. Everyone started cheering and saying, "Finally," or "I would have killed them if they didn't do it soon!!" after Ginny had pointed out to them what was happening on the dance floor.  
When Ron and Hermione sat back they were both blushing heavily, their faces where even more red than Ron's hair.  
"Ron did you see where Harry went?" Hermione asked  
"Yea he went into the house after he talked to Ginny," Ron replied, wondering why.  
"Let's go see what's going on," Hermione suggested, worried about Harry.


End file.
